A part of the search for active agents against Cancer and AIDS involves in vivo testing. The National Cancer Institute (NCI) maintains the Animal Production Program to supply the necessary laboratory animals needed for this in vivo testing. Much of the testing is performed in inbred laboratory animals such as the ones produced by the Animal Production Program contract colonies. Thus, a genetic monitoring contract is used to determine the genetic purity of the Animal Production Program inbred rodent colonies. The validation and verification of the genetic status of the NCI Animal Production Program is the primary objective of this effort. This effort is accomplished by utilizing DNA-based methods to determine genetic purity along with backup methods of biochemical markers and skin grafts.